Electrical tools are conventionally provided with a power cord set made up of an elongated electric cord having an electric plug at one end and the opposite end mechanically and electrically connected to the electric tool. The end of the electric cord connected to the electric tool is typically provided with a molded strain relief flexible body attached to the outer insulator of the electric cord and mechanically connected to the electric tool housing. The flexible body of the strain relief prevents the wires within the electrical cord from being broken as a result of being repeatedly bent in a small radius.
Typically, individual wires which makes up the flexible cord, extend through the strain relief element and electrically connect to the internal electric power driven portion of the power tool i.e. an electric motor or the like. The line lead wire is typically electrically connected to a power switch in order to regulate operation of the tool. The length and the end treatment of the wire leads of the power cord set varies depending upon the application, therefore, it is quite common for a power tool manufacturer to inventory dozens of different power cord sets. While power cord sets may vary somewhat due to the desired cord length, the primary distinction between varying stock keeping units (SKU's) is the length of the wire leads extending and the type of electrical connector formed on the wire end. The number of SKU's for cord sets is not only a problem at the time of manufacturing due to the inventory requirements for each of the cord sets, but it remains a problem throughout the product's life since replacement cord sets have to be maintained in product service centers because cord sets are a rather frequent replacement item.